


And Kitty Makes Three

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Teacher Stiles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally done as with a set of fics that I did to help work through some Writer's Block and to see if I could branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Idea was taken from a prompt meme that was going around tumblr a few months ago.  Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.  A few days after I wrote the original prompt, I was inspired to add a little more to the fic.  This is what happened.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Original prompt from Keeta: cat</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitty Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Derek’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No! Stiles, I don’t want to see it. We’re here for rabbit food for that lazy animal in your classroom.”  He turns away from Stiles and crosses his arms, “Put it back, Stiles. We are not going to-“ 

"But, honey!"  Stiles presses the flyer onto Derek’s face, the insert and its plastic protector crinkling noisily against his skin, "it’s the last one! And he’s blind in one eye, babe. You know, as well as I do, that nobody’s gonna want a special needs kitty."  He pouts, pulling the flyer off Derek’s face to looks at the photo of gray and white tabby printed on one corner of the paper.  Stiles smiles at Derek and offers gamely, "It says here that he’s good around dogs."

Derek scoffs and practically rips the flyer out of his boyfriend’s grip, “You know what?”  He leans in to hiss in Stiles’ face, “I am _not_ a dog!  And we are not adopting a cat simply on the basis that it _is_ good with dogs!”

"But," Stiles frowns, "he’s going back to the shelter tomorrow, Der."  His eyebrows are pressed together and he looks up pleadingly one last time. When Stiles sees that Derek isn’t budging, he sighs, "Okay, fine, I’ll put the flyer back on his cage." Stiles holds his hand out for the plastic covered sheaf of paper and heads to the back of the store.

Derek sighs, taking in the defeated slump of Stiles’ shoulders.  He watches his boyfriend carefully clip the flyer back onto the front of the cage and hears Stiles whisper, _"Sorry, bud, I tried. I really did."_

There’s a plaintive little meow and then Stiles’ soothing voice, “I know, I wanted you to come home with us, too,” Stiles clears his throat and whispers brokenly, voice cracking slightly, "but I’m sure you’ll find a good home.  You just gotta give ‘em that cute little chirp thing you did when I walked up. Can you do that?"

Derek hears the tiny little noise that he assumes is the noise that Stiles is referring to and shakes his head as he comes closer.

"Yeah, just like that.  You do that and someone will come in and see how frickin’ awesome you are and they’ll snatch you up, okay?"

Derek reaches over Stiles’ shoulder to take the clipboard off the front of the cage and starts filing out one of the adoption forms, even as Stiles is theater-whispering to the cat, "See? I told you!  Do the chirp thing!"  Derek hands the clipboard and the completed form to the smiling volunteer sitting nearby.

Stiles starts talking even before he turns around, “You’re _so_ lucky you got here when you did. This little guy’s going back to the-” He stops when he sees Derek, and his expression falters, “Oh.” His eyes flick back to the tabby in the cage, “Sorry, bud, didn’t mean to get your hopes up.  I thought it was someone that was going to-“

"What’re you going to name him?"

"Huh?"  Stiles turns around to look for whoever Derek might be speaking to.

"Strange name, but yeah, I guess if that’s what you want to call him."

Sitles’ eyes widen, “You mean…”

Derek blows out a quiet breath and nods.

"Oh my God, Derek!  Thank you!"  Stiles hugs him, "I love you!"

Derek smiles, shaking his head slightly, “I know you do, Stiles.  Now how about we go grab a cart for _all_ the cat stuff we’re going to need to buy?”

Stiles nods happily, “Okay.”  He turns back to the cage and sticks his fingers through the door, “We’ll be right back, buddy.  Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Later that night, Derek is lying beneath two snoring males: one Stiles Stilinski and one Señor Gato Stilinski de Hale.

 

* * *

 

_~A few months later~_

 

 

 _"Señor Gato!"_  

Stiles looks up at the sound Derek yelling at their cat.  He sets aside the papers he was in the middle of grading and heads to the kitchen to rescue his favorite feline.  Stiles is halfway there when he hears Derek’s quietly threatening warning. 

_"¡Te dije!  ¡Bajate de la mesa, Señor Gato!  Te lo juro que te voy a matar."  (Translation:  “I told you!  Get of the table, Mr. Cat!  I’m going to kill you, I swear.”)_

Stiles pauses in the doorway, a smile curling his lips, “Are you seriously reprimanding our cat in Spanish?”

“What?”  Derek looks up in surprise, one hand coming up to run through his hair. He shakes his head a little too emphatically.  “No, of course not!”

"You were!"  Stiles comes into the room and scoops Señor Gato up off the table, cradling him in his arms like a baby.  He ducks his head to croon at the cat, "Is mean ol’ Derek threatening you, buddy?"

Señor Gato meows mournfully, one paw reaching up to tap at Stiles’ cheek.  He _mewps_ softly and tilts his head.

"Awww, pook!"  Stiles scratches under the cat’s chin and kisses his nose, "He doesn’t mean it.  He likes you, I swear."

Derek mutters under his breath, "Keep telling yourself that."

Stiles grins into Señor Gato’s fur and closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the cat’s own.  ”I think you should sleep in our bed tonight. Would you like tha-“

"Stiles, no."  Derek sighs, "You know I can’t sleep when you let him in the bedroom!"  He lifts both hands to rub at his forehead, feeling like an idiot when he says, “Your precious baby spends all night attacking my feet, Stiles.”

Stiles gasps, “He does not!  SG curls up on my pillow and is crashed out before you even come to bed, you big fat liar!”

"Babe, I know you love that cat, but he hates me."

"Derek, sweetie, either he sleeps in our bed with us," Stiles narrows his gaze, "or you sleep on the couch. The choice is yours."

Derek clenches his jaw and turns away.   He stalks out of the kitchen and down the hallway into the bedroom, calling back over his shoulder, “Fine! Have it your way!”

Stiles sets SG onto the floor and follows Derek down the hall.  He startles, taking a step back to avoid colliding with Derek when he comes out of their bedroom carrying his pillow and a blanket.  Stiles follows his boyfriend into the living room, “Der?”

Derek throws his pillow down on the couch and flops down angrily.  ”Stiles, you gave your ultimatum, and I’ve made my choice.  Deal with it.”  He spreads the blanket out over his legs and rolls over to face the back of the couch, “Shut the light off, please.”

Stiles swallows hard, “Are you really gonna sleep out here?”

"Yes."

"Derek, I-"

"Stiles, leave me alone. Go finish grading your papers and enjoy your bonding time with Satan’s Cat."

Stiles blinks back tears and backs out of the room. His fingers flick the light switch off as he leaves.  Stiles wipes at his eyes, sniffling quietly as he makes his way back to the converted den.

SG trails after him, tail sticking straight up in the air.  The cat curls up on the desk next to Stiles’ workbag and promptly falls asleep.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to get back into the rhythm of grading papers and before he knows it, he’s done. A quick look around and Stiles realizes that SG is no longer in the room.  Stiles makes a quick search of the apartment and covers his mouth with a hand when he finally finds him.

Derek is lying on his back with SG curled up on his chest, finger buried in his fur.  He’s sleepily muttering under his breath, _“Te odio, bestia infernal.”_     _(Translation: “I hate you, you infernal beast.”)_

If Señor Gato hears Derek, he chooses to ignore him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
